1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to visual aid systems generally and more particularly to a panel with magnets imbedded therein and covered with a plasticized fabric material which panel is also tackable and has adjustably and magnetically secured thereto a double sided steel reversible marking surface and has carried thereby a tackable panel for display purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 404,389 issued Jun. 4, 1889 to A. J. Douglas, U.S. Pat. No. 641,683 issued Jan. 23, 1900 to C. A. Evans, U.S. Pat. No. 1,168,949 issued Jan. 18, 1916 to G. McKittrick et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,600,505 issued Jun. 17, 1952 to M. H. Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,023 issued Jul. 10, 1962 to A. D. Colpo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,296 issued Sep. 22, 1964 to J. McIntosh, U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,682 issued Aug. 22, 1967 to R. I. Genin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,684 issued Jul. 18, 1978 to S. Berger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,109 issued Jan. 5, 1988 to W. Johnston, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,847 issued Jan. 10, 1989 to M. Kayner, relate to display boards and devices with and without magnets. However, none of these patents discloses a device within the field of this invention as described herein or as claimed hereinafter.